


In a heartbeat

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: I'm why we can't have nice things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: After John is infected by the Hive Xander has a choice. Does he kill John, or join him?
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	In a heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little graphic, but no worse than what we see in TGWDLM. Nonetheless if that was more than you're comfortable with I would give this one a pass.

Oh god, this has to be a nightmare. This can't possibly be real.

Xander sees his husband slowly coming towards him, an unsettling smile on his face as blue blood drips sluggishly from the corner of his mouth. Xander has his gun aimed at John, who doesn't pause for even a moment. Xander’s hands are shaking furiously and he's not sure that he would be able to shoot straight, if he could even bring himself to pull the trigger. 

But he can't. 

He can't shoot John, even though he knows it's not really him, not anymore. He drops the gun, barely hearing the sound of it clattering to the floor. 'John' comes to a stop in front of him and places his hand on Xander's chin, gently tilting the other man's head up to look directly in his eyes, and maybe it's just Xanders imagination, but he could swear that John's smile just grew warmer, more genuine. John leans in like he's about to kiss Xander and Xander lets his eyes flutter shut. He supposes there are worse ways to go than one last kiss from his husband.

That's not what he gets through.

John quickly plunges his hand forward, into Xander's chest. Xander’s eyes fly open in shock and he lets out a pained gasp. He coughs twice and he sees John's face gets splattered slightly with blood. John pulls his hand back and has Xanders still-beating heart in his grip. As Xander feels his life quickly slipping away he can hear a faint melody playing in the distance, then everything goes blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at  
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
